I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved electrical connector and, more specifically, to a connector with two communication ports, such as a power and a signal port. for mobile devices, such as phones and PDAs (Personal Data Assistance).
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the electrical connectors, with a power and a signal port, arranged and soldered onto the PCB (printed circuit board) inside of mobile devices for communication with other electrical devices, are generally soldered by SMT, Surface Mount Technology, manufacturing process, and the alignment of the soldering portion of the terminals in said components determinates the electrical connection between said components and the PCB is failed or not. To avoid short between terminals in fine pitch electrical components soldered on the PCB, the thickness of the solder is declined and the alignment of the soldering portion of terminals must be more precise. However, the request of alignment of soldering portion is raised and it is not easy for manufacturing, especially for the component with curved terminals, because the terminal is softy. Thus, the manufacturing efficiency would be declined and the assembly cost would be increased, if the manufacturing process could not be simplified.
Moreover, there are components which have to be shielded from the electromagnetic interference for preventing noise occurred during high frequency transmission, and the metal shield have to be disposed at the outer surfaces of the electrical component. It is difficult for a minimized fine pitch electrical connector to hold the metal shield, especially a combined electrical connector with different height at the vertical direction from the PCB, such as an electrical connector with a power and signal input/output ports.
Therefore, the prior art should be improved.